Termez
|subdivision_name1 = Surxondaryo Province |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |established_title = |established_date = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |area_magnitude = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_land_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_urban_km2 = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of=2005 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 140,404 |population_urban = |population_metro = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_km2 = |timezone = |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |latd=37|latm=13|lats=|latNS=N |longd=67|longm=17|longs=|longEW=E |elevation_footnotes= |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |website = |footnotes = }} Termez ( , ) is a city in southern Uzbekistan near the border with Afghanistan. The city was named by Greeks who came with Alexander the Great. Termez means in Greek "hot" or "hot place" (Thermo or Thermos). It is still the hottest point of Uzbekistan. It has a population of 140,404 (1 January 2005), and is the capital of the Surxondaryo Province. Its most famous native son is Al-Tirmidhi, born in its suburb Bugh and buried in 60 kilometers north of Termez, on the outskirts of Sherobod. He is locally known as Iso At Termezi or Termez Ota (Father of Termez City). Al Khakim At Termizi, one of the famous Sufi leaders, is buried in the suburbs of Termez. He is also known as Termez Ota (Father of Termez City). Transport The river Amu Darya divides the two countries of Uzbekistan and Afghanistan and the "Bridge of Appeasement" or Afghanistan–Uzbekistan Friendship Bridge is the only way to Afghanistan. History An ancient settlement was discovered near Termez, which was populated in the times of the Greek-Bactrain rule (3rd - 2nd c. B.C). It was center of Buddhism at the period of Kushans (1st -2nd c. C.E.) When Arabs came (in the 7th -8th c.) the city became the center of Islam. Said Baraka, Amir Temur’s teacher was from old Termiz. Said Baraka was a philosopher, war strategist and religious nobleman. During Amir Temur's time Termez continued to prosper, however it was destroyed at the end of the 17th century. In 1897 the modern city emerged with Russian fortress and garrison. Termez was a primary transit point during the Soviet invasion (1979-89) of Afghanistan. Historical and architectural monuments of Termez *Kyrk-Kyz (out-of-town Palace Country Estate) (9th -14th c.) *Palace of Termez rulers (11th -12th c.) *Architectural Complex of Al Khakim At-Termizi (10th -15th c.) *Architectural Ensemble Sultan Saodat (10th - 18th c.) *Kokildora Mausoleum Khanaka (16th c.) *Kara-Tepe Monastery (2nd - 4th c. A.D.) *Fayaz-Tepe Monastery (1st - 3rd c. A.D.) *Zurmala Tower (1st -2nd c. A.D.) *Abu Iso At Termizi Mausoleum (One of the six canonical hadith collector in the Muslim world) (9th c. A.D.), buried in the suburb of Sherobod, 60 kiloneters north of Termez. For more archaeological news about the ancient city of Termez, see the web site of the French-Uzbek mission http://ximebenj.club.fr/index.htm Wars During the war in Afghanistan (1979-89) over 100,000 Soviet troops were based in Termez. The airbase is currently the main support base for German and Dutch forces operating with the ISAF in Afghanistan. See also * Railway stations in Uzbekistan References External links *Travel guide to Termez, history of Termez *Termez Photos *History of ancient Termez *Uzbek Tourism *Karvon Saroy travel to Uzbekistan *Travel tips to visit Termez * FallingRain Map - elevation = 299m (Red dots are railways) Category:Cities, towns and villages in Uzbekistan Category:Cities along the Silk Road Category:Cities and settlements of Alexander the Great Category:Ancient Greek sites in Central Asia bg:Термез da:Termez de:Termiz et:Termiz es:Termez fa:ترمذ fr:Termez id:Termez it:Termez ja:テルメズ he:טרמז nl:Termiz uz:Termiz pl:Termez ru:Термез tr:Tirmiz uk:Термез war:Termez zh:泰尔梅兹